Mother Daughter Shower Bonding
by HeiKitsune
Summary: When Blake's mother gets word of her daughter finding a new boyfriend, she just had to get a look at him. And maybe a small taste of his dick. Not that Blake is going to let her mother get away with it. By herself self at least.


**I do not own RWBY or Blazblue.**

* * *

Mother daughter shower bonding

"I still think this is a bad idea." Ragna grumbled while rubbing his hand through his spikey mess of sliver hair.

"For a guy who can create a whole another world, you sure scar easy." Blake gave a small smirk as the taller man glared down at her.

Both the Grim Reaper and young faunus are standing outside Blake's house. The large, lavishing building gave off an eastern air with it's slanted pointed tip. And opened air setting with a large porch and deck covered in gentle vines and roses. It looked rather upscaled for Ragna's taste.

'It's like I am dating an actual princess…'

"I think you just made my point…." Ragna sighed. The guardian of the Azure doesn't exactly have an easy life to live. After recreating a world for his friends and family to finally live peacefully away from the eye of the god Amaterasu, Ragna expected himself to drift into the void. Forever watching over the Azure with the master unit.

Not landing face first into a burning building where Blake was have a very heavy argument with her crazy Ex. That Ragna easily beat up.

Either way, he is now stuck in Remnant dating the young fannus. Who he had met during that strange fiasco with Rachel's silly doomsday computer. During that time, they had hit it off rather well shockingly enough. And after coming here they decide to continue their relationship.

"I am not the most…. civil guy you know." Ragna said looking at his standard red coat, black pants and boots. "You sure I couldn't have…. Ah I don't know, got some better clothes or something?"

"It's not like your meeting a Schnee Ragna." Blake rolled her eyes in exasperation. "My mom's nice. She'll like you."

"I don't have a good track record with mothers…" Ragna grumbled. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment as he continued. "I…I just don't want her to hate you for you know…"

"Dating a massive idiot."

"Hey!"

"Well you are acting like one." Blake laughed. "Look. All that stuff that happened in your world, it doesn't exist here. No one's going to try cut off your arm. Again."

"Alright alright. I'll quit my belly aching." Ragna sighed, trying to ignore the butterflies in his chest.

"Good." Blake smiled as she prepared to knock on the door. However, she hesitated.

"But…just keep your guard around my mom a little. She can be a little…." Blake thought for a moment. Before sighing and knocking on the door. "Well you'll see."

There was a moment of silence as the waited for the door to open. And Ragna's breath hitched when Mrs. Belladonna opened the door.

"Oh Blake! It's so good to see you!" The woman that bear hugged her daughter is utterly beautiful. Full figured with a young-looking face. Mature yes, but not much in the signs of aging besides a few laugh lines. Her jet-black hair is shorter then her daughters as it framed her face

'If that's what Blake's going to look like all grown up, then I am lucky as hell…' Ragna thought with a slight blush on his face.

Oh! You must be Ragna I've heard so much about." Kila looked over Ragna with wide smile.

"Err...Y-Yeah. Nice to meet you Mrs. Bellado- "

"Oh please!" Kali slapped the young man on the back. Shocking Ragna by her strength as he stumbled a little. "Call me Kali! You oddly politely for someone looking so gruff!"

"Ah ha ha…" Ragna chuckled nervously.

'She may look like and older Blake, but she really doesn't act like her.'

"Now come on in! We have a lot to chat about."

-OOO-

"Oh, so you own a restaurant Ragna?" Kali asked as she set the plates on the table.

"It's more like a bar and grill." Blake answered as she helped her mother.

In the kitchen, Ragna was helping the two fannus set the table for dinner. The time going by rather smoothly. Just like Blake said, her mother easily accepted Ragna as Blake's boyfriend. While he didn't talk about his past much, Kali didn't even ask much. Although Ragna found it hard to believe such happy woman would be Blake's mother.

'And why did she ask me to keep my guard up?' Ragna thought as he place the cups down.

"Ok then…" Kali grunted as she picked up the massive pot of food.

"Let me get that for ya." Ragna offered to grab the heavy pot from her.

"Oh thank-AH!?" Sadly, Kali's hand slipped and the spilled the soup all over Ragna's clothes.

"Oh, dear I am so sorry!" Kali gasped in shock at the mess she had made on Ragna's clothes.

"Ah. No, it's alright." Ragna waved off the mistake even though his hands and coat were caked in beef stew.

"Oh no this won't do at all. Why don't you take a shower? Me and Blake will finish cleaning up here." Kali mentioned or more like pushed Ragna towards the shower. Snatching off his coat in smooth quick motion.

"Er O-Ok then." Ragna raised a brow as he walked off to the bathroom. Leaving the two fannus alone, not noticing the hungry look on Kila's face.

However, Blake seemed rather skeptical of mother's words. Narrowing her eyes as she said, "Mom you're not- "

"Go get his clothes all cleaned up Sweetie. I'll clean up this mess!" Kali said. Hastily shoving Ragna's jacket on to her. And pushing her out of the kitchen.

"H-Hey!" Blake's protest was all she could say before her mother pushed her out of the kitchen.

-OOO-

"Didn't expect Blake's mom to be so nice…." Ragna thought as he scrubbed himself in the shower. His normally spikey mess of hair is now flat on his head.

The shower of the belladonnas is a rather large one. With the tiled shower being able to fit more than three people in it.

"Although I wonder what she meant by her mom trying anything-Hm?" Ragna stopped scrubbing his hair as he felt a familiar aura entre the bathroom.

"Blake?" He asked over the roar of the shower. "What are you doing here? You need something?"

"Ah that's cute. Your thinking of my daughter~."

"Ack!?" Ragna turned in shocked to find a naked Kali licking her lips with greedy stare. His face flaming up from the naked woman. Her bare breast, far larger then her daughter's, are full and perky. Like her daughter, Kali's hips are wide and motherly. There isn't much body fat, as her stomach and legs looked toned and hard form some sort of training. She is a beautiful woman. Who is naked. And is girlfriend's mother.

"What the hell!? K-Kali!?" Ragna backed himself in as deep into the shower as he could. With wasn't much since he hit a wall a bit too quickly for his liking.

"Oh, my now don't be like that." The alluring fannus giggled as she walked up to Ragna. Swaying her hips while looking down at his groin. Giving Ragna a good once over with her eyes. Taking in his lean muscled form that is dripping form the heat of the shower. "Besides it looks like someone likes me here~."

"Gah! E-Eyes to your self damn it!" Ragna growled. Covering his crotch with his hands. Looking less like a grim reaper and more like a shy high school boy.

"Oh relax." Kali said as she walked up to grim reaper. "I just want to see what Blake likes so much about you." She kneeled down in front the grim reaper to get a better look at his impressive eleven-inch-long and impressively thick cock. Bobbing and twitching in anticipation.

"Oh! Your certainly thicker than my husband! Now let's see how you taste~!" Kali started licking the head of Ragna's cock before he could even do anything. Twirling her tongue around the twitching cock head to slurp up the water dripping off of it.

"Mmm~ Not bad…You taste rather different then that cute Sun boy…" Kali hummed before diving back in. Swallowing Ragna's cock all the way to the base. Burying her head into his pubic hair while tongue peaked out form under her sealed lips. Tickling the grim reaper's sack as her throat squeezed his prick.

"Hngh!" Ragna tried his best to hold back moaning form the older woman's skill. He hated to admit it, but Kali is far better at this then her daughter. While Blake is far form bad, Kali showed her skill by rapidly bobbing her head on Ragna's whole dick. Not once gagging like her daughter would. Yet her tongue never stopped sliding and slithering around his cock as her head bobbed back and forth.

'S-Shit! J-Just hold in Ragna! Just like that time Blake pinned you at the-Hngh!' Ragna's train of thought was ruined form Kali licking up the under side of his shaft. Lift it up and jerking it with her hand to trail her tongue up from the end of his sack up to the tip of hic cock head before swallowing whole again. The infamous grim reaper was back into a wall. Literally as his hands carked the tiled wall behind him as he tired to hold back form cumming.

'I-It's not like she knows that thing!' Ragna thought with some relief as he belted out a groan form Kali giving a rather hard suck on his pulsating veins.

But much to the man's horror, Kali did the same thing Blake dose when she is finally able to deep throat herself. While his cock is well secured and swallowed in her gullet, Kali purred. Just like a cat. Vibrating her throat that shook the grim reaper to his core. Shaking his whole shaft with throat while her lips sucked back on the prick.

"FUCK!" Ragna shouted as his cock burst with a explosion of semen form his dick. His white deluge of sperm spilled out of Kali's mouth as she tired to swallow down as much as she could. Thick long hard gulps bounced off the walls of the shower as the older woman drank every salty discharge form the other worldly man.

"Phew! Not only big but you cum a lot too!" Kali giggled licking her lips of the salty discharge. "Mmm. You even cum more then my husband!"

"Ugh…" Ragna just groaned in defeat. The fact that he had just gotten a blowjob form his girlfriend's mother hitting.

Kali stood up with happy smile. "Now let's-Nyah!?"

Kali gave a sudden moan of delight as someone suddenly rubbed her ears. Making the woman's knees shake and crumple form the pleasure. She didn't cum, but she close to it from someone nibbling at her ears.

"Seriously. I had a feeling this would happen…." Blake's stoic but agitated voice priced through the steam of the shower.

"B-Blake? What are you-uhh…" Ragna's next words died in his throat as he took in his girlfriend's appearance.

To call the two pieces of cloth swimsuits would be an insult to the actual word. Sure, it has the basics of a bikini, a simple top and bottom, but the bottom, held by very thin string, was a truly small triangle that barely covers the young faunus's sex. The top while bigger then bottom barely did cover up her chest. Not as large as her mothers, but they could still be seen being squeezed into the top. The metal ring holding it together looked rather stressed to say the least.

"U-Um well I was planning to show this off to you…later but…" Blake blushed. Shuffling her feet as she looked away from Ragna.

"Er well…It looks good…" Ragna choked.

"R-Really?" Blake blushed at the compliment. "I mean Yang picked this silly thing out but…"

"N-No no I am serious. You look great."

"Aw ~!" Blake's mother swooned. "You two are so cute together~."

"I wish I could say the same to you." Blake sighed. "Seriously mom what the heck.

"Um you're a little too calm with this…." Ragna said unevenly.

Blake sighed as she didn't look the former grim reaper in the eye. "My mom's side of the family is bit…hedonistic…"

"We tend to go into heat a lot more often than other faunus." Blake said. "That combined with my family's natural high sex drives and well…. It makes thing…difficult to say the least."

Rubbing her temples Blake sighed as she remembered the nights catching her mother, father, and others. "I still don't know what happened to sun."

"Oh, you aunt has taken a real liking to him~." Kali answered.

"Great. Poor guy is a prune by now…." Blake sighed.

"Oh, you make sound like a bad thing. Honestly your just like your father when we started dating." Kila giggled.

"But it didn't take long to corrupt him and now him and neighbor's daughter comes and joins us every now and then~!" Kali's smile was bright innocent and cheery. And yet….

'They don't match! Those words and that smile REALLY don't match!' Her daughter and her boyfriend saw an horny demon ready to suck the lives out men.

"Besides, it's not like you weren't planning on doing the backwards tango with you boyfriend today. Honestly you looked like you were about to jump right then and there on the kitchen table."

"…" With a red face Blake turned her face way form both her mother and Ragna.

"And your father has been so busy that we haven't had time for our usual day long marathons…." The lonely wife gave a sad wistful sigh.

"…Fine." Blake begrudgingly agreed with her mother.

"Thank you, sweetie!" Kali clapped her hands happily and swiftly got right back on her knees in front of Ragna's raging cock.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in thi-Mph!?" Ragna tried to protest but his lips were pounced on by Blake.

His lover grabbing his hair and dragging his lips to her's roughly. As if staking her claim on him, Blake growled as her tongue invaded his mouth. Harshly gripping his cock. As if guarding it against her mother. Who was desperately sucking on his shaft between her glorious breast.

The soft warm pillows engulfing his shaft under the stream of warm water was a marvelous sensation. The look of strained pleasure on Ragna's face made Blake growl in anger. Kissing her lover harder while messaging his muscles.

"Hngh!?" Ragan grunted as he felt himself suddenly cum from the duel assault. His jizz flying through the air in thick glops. Landing on Kila's face

"Ok then~" Kali smiled as she licked the cum form her face. "Time for the main event." She stood up prepared to take Ragna's cock in her soaked pussy.

Only for Blake to swing her feet around Ragna's waist and slam her hips down. Her own sex sucking up the grim reaper's dick as it pierced her.

"Who-Whoa!" Ragna groaned as his still sensitive cock was squeezed and choked by her lover's pussy. Blake immediately worked her hips on his shaft in a made frenzy. Slamming her cunt down on Ragna has hard as she could.

"Wha-What the hell has gotten into you!?" Ragna groaned as he cupped his lover's butt. The young faunus bouncing fiercely in his hands as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sh-Shut up and fuck me." Blake grumbled before taking his lips. Bouncing her hips in his hand and on his dick like a woman possessed.

This is far different form their normal bouts of sex. While Blake is no prude, she's a bit shy when it comes to the act. Taking a good bit or teasing and ordering before she really gets into it. Although she still has a high aptitude for sex.

But now she's acting a lot more aggressive. Possessively pawing at his hair and nipping at Ragna's lips. Growling and mewling in demanded for him to pay attention to her and only her. Which wasn't hard with her claws digging into his skin as if to mark him.

"Hey!" Kali complained at her daughter. Not that any of them pay her any mind. Much to her anger.

Getting back on her knees. Kali went on her attack. Her tongue slathering the grim reaper's swinging sack. Slurping and licking at the tingling nuts before taking one in her mouth to swirl it around with her tongue. Her hands form her daughter's rather bouncy frim rear and played with her tight anus.

With a hiss in Ragna's lips, Blake locked up and came furiously. Her pussy squeezing Ragna's cock with a near death grip as it shook and shuddered.

The man himself groaned too as he came with just as much force as his lover. Filling her with seed as she moaned in delight. The warm of his jizz, the thick viscous blast of his sperm sent extended her powerful climax. Making her twitching and shake in his arms.

Ragna wanted to say something, but the older Belladonna interrupted with cheerful purr.

"I think it's my turn now."

However, Blake just looked back at her mother, and then back at Ragna.

-OOO-

The door to Kali's room bust open form Ragna' back slamming into it. Blake's legs having a drip grip on him as she attacked his face with feverish kisses. Pushing back forcefully on the bed. Pinning him down as she continued her endless assault of hungry greedy kisses.

"Oohh~!" She adjusted her hips and didn't hesitant to impale herself on Ragna's shaft. Swiftly Blake started bouncing herself up and down. Slamming her hungry muff on the grim reaper's cock with ravenous force. Ragna responded in kind with his hands on her hips. Guiding her up and down his length as she openly moaned and squealed with lust. Her claws digging in to his chest as she hissed and purred while riding her lover.

All the while Kali watched with a jealous and angry eye. While it is arousing and nice to see her daughter enjoy herself with her lover so passionately, she still hasn't gotten a chance for Ragna to have his way with her.

But she merely sighed and let her daughter have her fun. She knew it was more that she felt threaten by her family's odd habits and didn't want Ragna to run away. Her daughter was practically hissing at her whenever their eyes met on the way to her room.

'I guess she really dose love him.' That thought would have brought a smile to her face. If she wasn't so horny.

"R-Ragna!" Blake bellowed as she felt him fire a thick stream of his cum inside her.

"Alright I think that's enough you two!" The older fannus said. "I've been very good and not once

"…" Blake stayed silent. Although the nails digging into Ragna's chest said enough.

Ragna gave Blake a sympathetic look. "Just let her have her fun this one time. It's not like she's going to steal me away or anything."

"….." Blake hummed a little in thought. Almost growling at the idea. But she sighed and reluctantly removed herself from Ragna's shaft.

"Ah ha!" Suddenly, a rope wrapped herself around Blake's body. Trying her hands behind back in perfect practiced knot. A clear sign of her skill in both stealth and where her daughter got her great skill in ninjutsu.

"Now wait there sweetie so mommy can have her fun~." Kali purred as she liked her fingers. Looking at Ragna's dick like a hungry lioness. Making the grim reaper give her a worrisome look as she straddled him. Turning her back towards him so he could get a better look at her large curvy butt as she sunk down. easily swallowing his member with her soaked sex.

"Oohh~ Ragna you are big…." The older fannus sighed as she felt the grim reaper fill her better than any cock before him.

Ragna watched the older woman's large tight ass bounce and shake as she rode him. Her hands on his legs with her head thrown back in a joyful cry of arousal. Her wet pussy soaking his member with every downward slam. Shockingly the women is nearly as tight as virgin. Contracting and choking the grim reaper's dick as she twisted and bounced on him. Her large jiggly butt shaking with every motion.

"Ah! Oh! B-Blake your so-mph-luckily!" The older woman cried as she felt Ragna's cock fill her up completely. While not the longest, it still is the thickest dick she's ever taken. Pounding right into her womb like a battering ram.

"D-damn it woman!" Ragna growled as he gripped the wild woman's hips in a chance to control her wild hip shaking. His prick barely being able to keep up with her frantic pace.

'Man, and I thought Blake could get rough!' Ragna thought. An angry and horny Blake can be a monster in the sheets, he has the scars to prove it. And her mother seems to be just as insatiable with her hips blurring as she slammed down, and claws butting into his legs she felt her pussy clamp up as her organs was rushing towards her.

"Ahh~Yes!" Kali bellowed as she felt lighting race up her back. Her orgasm is almost violent as she arched her spine and spasmed from the force of Ragna's seed rocketing inside her experienced muff. Her whole body locking up and eyes going un focused form the earth-shattering climax that roared through her. The most powerful one she's had in years made the older woman fall back and out of Ragna's cock. Laying on the young man's chest as she panted and gasped.

"Wow…" Kali panted. Sweat dripping off her with her hair a mess. Her orgasm leaving her rather weak kneed. "I-I may have to borrow him sometime~"

That got a anger growl form her daughter.

However, Kali didn't get much time for enjoy her shocking orgasm.

"You I am getting really tired of being pushed around." Ragna growled as he shot up. Pushing Kila on her back. Lifting her leg up vertically and parallel to his shoulder.

"You wanted to have a taste of me yeah? Well here ya go!" The grim reaper looked down at the older woman with a sinister grin, before pushing his cock deep in her anus.

"Um wait rag-Hii~!" Whatever words that Kali were going to say died in her moan and her sudden climax. Ragna's cock practically gorging out her asshole in one go. Stretching it further then any of her toys or dates could. Even reaching deep enough to cause a small lump to form in her stomach. And then he started thrusting. Like mad beast possessed.

"Ahh~ R-Ra-Hyaaa~!" Kali's words downed out in a moan as she suddenly came not once but twice form the grim reaper's rampage. His cock barreling into her tight asshole with relentless force as her cunt gushed out a river of her orgasm all over her sheets. Not that Ragna cared as he pounded the horny woman's butt with impressive strength.

His cock slamming ever sensitive nub in her asshole. Tidal waves of pleasures ravaged her body as she clawed and tore at her sheets in delight. A lust drunk smile on her face form Ragna's prick pluming her tiny anus. Stretching out the tight ring as his hips clapped against hers.

"You slutty feline!" Ragna smirked at the very happy look on Kali's face. "Banging your daughter's boyfriend for fun! Well you wanted to see what Blake was dealing with! You got it!

"Hugrh!" Ragna roared as he hilted his shaft as deep as he could. His pubic hairs tickling the moaning Kila as his shaft fired off another healthy and impressive load of cum. It squirted and oozed out her tired pussy as his cock shuddered and twitch. Delightfully spilling it's latest load inside her. After he was done, Ragna pulled out of overly stratified woman.

"Haaa…." Kali laid on the bed. Barely coherent and twitching with Ragna's cum drooling out of both her holes.

"Phew." As if he had just came form a work out, Ragna wiped some sweat off his brow. "Maybe a I went a little too hard…Well at least she won't bother us for a while." He then turned into his girlfriend.

The younger fannus was still tied up from her mother's rope. Watching her mother and boyfriend go at it with heated glare. Even though she only grew more aroused by the sight.

"You ok there?" Ragna asked as he reached her.

"Yeah just get me out of this thing." Blake grumbled as she struggled in her bonds.

"You know your normally not this…aggressive." Ragna said as tired to unwrapped the bonds. "I don't hate it, but I highly doubt your mother is going to tray and take me away or something. So, what's up?"

"I…I don't want you to think I'll just sleep around with just anyone." Blake muttered. Shyly answering his question and trying to find the right words. "I…I really like you Ragna."

There was a pause in the man's movements. His face tinted with pink with embarrassment. After a moment he answered in quitter voice. "Don't worry. I am not going anywhere."

"Haa~…" The lopsided grin, and pleasant smile on Kila's face interrupted them.

"…I won't be like that." Blake said. Both for her self and her lover as she looked at the depraved look on her mother's face.

"To be honest you kind are." Ragna chuckled good naturedly. "I don't Jaune is ever going to forget what he saw at the training grounds."

"Mmm." Blake grumbled with a embarrassed blush on her face.

"Still you are her mother's daughter. And I still recall how hard it was for me to talk to Yang while a certain kitten was playing with me under the table…"

"Well I-Ah!?" Ragna suddenly flipped the blushing girl over. Rubbing her round ass with dark chuckle. Bending down to nibble at her ear make Blake swoon with a sensual purr.

"Don't worry. I am the boyfriend here." Ragna said. Poking his cock at Blake ravenous pussy. "And it's my job to satisfy may horny little girlfriend."

Ragna roughly slammed his cock into the Blakes eager muff. Pounding his cock into her and the her into the sheets of her parent's bed. Blake gleefully moaning and twisting in bless form the grim reaper's movements. Her butt, while not as large as her mother, but just as tight and slapable, shook and shake form the grim reaper's motions.

As Blake cried out in lust, wiggling her body to get more of Ragna's touch and more of his cock, the grim reaper started nipping at her flesh. Now it was his turn to mark her. Kissing and biting at Blake's neck with voracious dominance. Mark her and claiming her like a beast. And Blake responded in kind happy mewls and cries od passion. Wiggling her butt more to get Ragna to cum in her greedy pussy as it shiver. Getting Ready for her next orgasm.

"Ragna!" Blake screamed as she came. This time squirting her lust all over her parent's bed as Ragna filled her pussy once again. His cum bursting out. Gushing a near oceans' worth of spunk in her sex that put his previous ejaculations to shame. Yet the grim reaper wasn't done with his cock still throbbing and eager.

"More…Ragna…:" And neither was his lover as in a lustful haze she looked at him begging for him for his cock. Like her mother, her instable lust drove her wild. Panting and moaning like an actual cat in heat. Beggin Ragna to pound her and ruin her pussy for anyone else but him.

"Tch. What I tell ya." Ragna smirked like a demon. Flipping his lover on her back, he leaned over her with is stiff length throbbing in her cum filled pussy. Her legs spread to let a copious amount of spunk leak out. Not that it matter much since there was so much inside her.

"I'll satisfy you until all you can think about is my dick!" Ragna bellowed as he resumed his manic thrusting. Holding Blakes' bound hands over her head as he laid into her with his cock ravaging her pussy once again. The young faunus's legs stuck up in the air as Ragna slammed his hips into her.

"R-Ragna! K-kiss-Mph." The grim reaper obliged his lover before she could finished her panting request. Locking lips with her as he plowed into her cunt with grand fever. Not Blake minded as she locked her legs around him. Keeping Ragna in place as he rammed his cock in her as hard as he could. With both off still high form their recent climax, it didn't take them long to reach their next one.

"Mmm!" With loud muffled scream of Ragna's name, Blake came once last time. Rocketing her hips up into her boyfriends who climaxed with her. Shooting his four load that still didn't lighten up. If anything, it is his thickest load of cock cream yet as it gushed and spilled out form her greedy muff.

"Heh…how's that…" Ragna chuckled. Laying his forehead against her with cocky grin.

"Y-Yeah. I…I think we can make work." Blake agreed with a weary smile. Giving the sliver haired man a loving kiss as she giggled under him.

"If that's case then you two won't mind if I join in?"

Blake looked at her smiling mother. Then back at Ragna.

wrapping her arms around Ragna, with shockingly cute pout and said. "No."

"Ah come on~!"

The man of the Azure just sighed.

Bonus:

"Wow. I am honestly shock your still standing." Qrow chuckled at the bar table. Swirling his drink in his hand as he snickered at Ragna next to him.

Team RWBY sat at the Deathspike bar and grill. Resting at there before their next mission, the group chatted and mingled around the bar that Ragna own. Wiess and Ruby sitting at both chatting, with Ruby inhaling the cookies Ragna made, about their plan. With Qrow, Yang, and Blake setting at the bar table with Ragna.

The bar itself is a simple one. The back counter is filled with all sorts of drinks while in the far back is a cooking station for Ragna to cook for his customers. It has a dirty, brown look to it but has a homely kind feel. Kind of like the man himself.

The uncle and niece team having dragged out the couple's time visiting Blake's mother. A conversation filled with blushing form both girls and Qrow chuckling like a child.

"Man, I remember the…parties Kali used to throw." Qrow had a wistful smile while Yang turned a little green at the thought.

"And I rather not want to hear them." Blake sighed. Her nose deep into a book as usual as she sat next to Ragna on the bar sit.

"You know Blake." Yang said plainly. "Your family is nuts."

"Oh, so your mom didn't try and leave you for dead?" Said the cold words and a turn of a page.

"Geh…" Yang choked and kept her lips on the straw of her drink.

Qrow took a sip of his drink too before saying, "But for you to last a whole day with both of them. Your made out tougher stuff then I thought. Or you're not human."

"The shit I've been through has some advantages. Although I don't want to think that having a good sex drive has anything to do with a crazy bullshit I had to go through…." Ragna let the assumption roll off him. He knew Qrow is curious about his origins, and didn't trust him. More so since the old man can sense the Azure inside of him.

"Heh. I could believe that." Stroking the stubble on his chin, Qrow smirked with humorous idea. "Maybe we should throw you at Raven. Heh. Might be able to loosen up her finally."

Yang's head snapped at Blake with a quick wide begging look into her eyes.

Blake, not taking her nose from her book, quietly stood up out her seat. Went to Ragna, sat in his lap, and coolly say.

"No."

"Aw come on Blake!" Yang actually got on her knees, begging her friend to prostuite her boyfriend to her mother. "If my mom has just a few hours with Ragna's bone scythe, she may actually crack a smile and not be too crazy."

Ragna nearly pulled his temple apart from his forehead in utterly exasperation. Although he face is flushed form Blake's sudden public display of owning him. Sitting on him as if to say 'mine' like a cat sitting on a plastic bag.

"Yang if you care about me in any way possible you will never call me that again."

"Sure." Qrow laughed. "Ragna the Bone-edge."

"Fuck you Qrow." The grim reaper just sighed with his girlfriend arguing in his lap.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
